


I Love You

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Child Death, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Past Mpreg, Violence, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine deals with a student's violent home life.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I Love You

The house was awake and full of energy, as it was every day during the week. Kurt and Blaine were up getting ready for work while their two kids, Lydia and Foster, were getting ready for school.

Kurt cooks them breakfast every morning while Blaine makes their lunches then they get themselves dressed and ready for work before getting their seven and five year old ready for their day at school.

This morning, Kurt put Lydia’s hair into a tight ponytail with a red bow because she wanted to match her daddy’s bowtie that day. She was such a daddy’s girl and usually coordinates her hair bows with whatever bowtie her daddy’s wearing. As for Foster, he also takes after his father with the gel in his hair, but instead of having it gelled down, he likes to spike it up. According to him, he’s the coolest little dude in Kindergarten so he wants to keep his reputation that way.

When both kids were ready, they grabbed their bookbags and lunch boxes, waiting by the door for Blaine. He takes them to school since it’s on his way to his own school. He’s an Elementary school teacher but works at a public school while his kids attend a private school. Kurt, however, moved up from Vogue.com to Vogue with Anna but still works alongside Isabelle as they both got promoted which worked out great for both of them.

Blaine grabbed his messenger bag from where it was on the small bench next to their front door and hung it off his shoulder after putting his jacket on.

“Alright babe, we’re leaving!” He called to his husband. Kurt came down the hall from their bedroom, tying his skinny black tie. He smiled at his kids and gave them each a hug and kiss, “Bye babies. Have a good day at school!” He then connected his lips with his husbands, “Bye baby. Have a good day at school too, Mister Anderson-Hummel.” He said in a seductive tone. Blaine smiled and went in for another kiss.

“Uh, any day now.” Lydia said while staring up at her parents.

“Okay, okay. We’re going sassypants.” Kurt laughed then opened the door for his family. The three of them left the apartment and took the elevator down to the lobby. They each held Blaine’s hand when they went outside and walked around the corner to the subway station. This was their route everyday so the kids were used to riding the subway with their parents.

Blaine made sure he held their hands tightly because the subways were always jam packed in the mornings during the morning commute. Usually though, Lydia keeps an eyes on Foster for him depending on how long their ride will be with delays and such.

But there wasn’t much traffic that day so he was able to keep his kids safe next to him. They got to their stop and walked up the steps to get to their school. It was just about two blocks down from their stop so they took their time getting there and once they arrived at the huge iron gates, Blaine led his kids to the doors and dropped them off with the teacher on duty.

He said bye to kids with another round of hugs and kiss, then took the subway uptown to get to his school. As much as he loved kids, he hated the school he was at. Some of the kids always misbehaved or just didn’t ever care that they were in school. It was rather sad that these parents send their kids to school acting like maniacs, he could only imagine how it was at home. That’s why his kids go to a private school, he knows they’re well behaved and from his days at Dalton, his kids will never misbehave in class unless something was brought onto them.

Blaine arrived at the school and walked inside, greeting the other teachers and office staff while getting the papers in his mailbox. He went up the stairs to the second floor and unlocked the door to his classroom.

He put the stopper in the door and walked to his desk, setting his things down. He looked around his classroom and smiled at the art projects he hung up from the kids and other assignments most of them completed. Sure it didn’t look like it belonged in the MoMa but they were only in second grade.

He got himself settled at his desk, taking out the tests and worksheets he graded the night before and placed them in the tray to be passed out later. He opened his book of lesson plans and got to writing on the whiteboard what they’ll be learning today.

The bell rang which met the students had to get to their classes so he sat in his seat and waited for his students to arrive. He could hear the stampede of children coming up the stairs and filling the halls with their loud voices. He took a deep breath and smiled as his first bunch of students made their way into the classroom with their notebooks and folders. Since they’re in second grade now they have lockers instead of cubbies, but the lockers didn’t have locks on them so it was easy access to put their things away before getting to class.

He greeted his students as they walked in and got themselves situated at their own individual desks. As soon as the second bell rang, he went to stand from his desk but another student walked in, one of Blaine’s better students, Luke. He came in with his hand down and when he walked by his desk, Blaine noticed the kid had bruises on his face.

The other students noticed and started to whisper things to their seat mates which made Blaine upset.

He clears his throat getting Luke’s attention, “Morning bud.” He smiled and Luke lifted his head just a bit, sending a smile to his teacher. Blaine saw more bruising on his face and instantly felt bad. “Um, is everything okay Luke?” He asked and went around his desk, placing his hand on the boy’s back.

“Y-Yeah. I-I just f-fell.” He stuttered and made his way back to his desk. Blaine sighed feeling his heart break for this little boy. Luke sat at his desk and put his head down.

Blaine frowned but continued on with his class. He clapped his hand together getting their attention, “Alright, good morning everyone. Today we’re going to be learning about graphs so would everyone please pass their homework forward and we’ll get started.” He said and watched his students open their folders to take out their homework, even Luke.

All throughout the day, Luke remained quiet and would participate here and there but less than usual.

**\---**

“You’re so tense, baby. Everything okay?” Kurt asked. He was rubbing Blaine’s shoulders while they sat together in their tub enjoying a nice bath while their kids were asleep. “Something you want to talk about?”

“Hmm?” Blaine hummed. He was in deep thought and adjusted himself in between Kurt’s legs.

“I asked you if everything was okay? Your body is so tense.” Kurt repeated and Blaine sighed. He leaned back against Kurt’s chest and let his husband wrap his arms around his body.

“One of my students today came in with bruises all over his face.” Kurt gasped and Blaine continued on, “I asked him if he was okay and he said that he fell but he was quiet all day and he’s one of my brightest students. I just don’t know what I should do because I think he may be getting abused at home.”

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” Kurt said and kissed his shoulder repeatedly. He sighed feeling his husband’s stiff body on top of him unsure of what to do really. “Well, babe, I think you should wait and see then maybe talk to him tomorrow alone so it’s not in front of the other students, then go from there.” Kurt suggested.

“That sounds like a good idea. Thanks baby.” Blaine turned around so he was facing Kurt and pressed their lips together, letting them move in a constant motion.

“Anything for you my love.” Kurt smiled as they pulled apart. He grabbed his glass of wine and finished the last sip. He leaned back against their white tub with Blaine still in his arms as they enjoyed the rest of the late night soak.

**\---**

Several days went by and Luke showed up to class severely beaten. When Blaine saw him, he got so sick to his stomach but held it together in front of his students. Like always, Luke sat at his desk in the back of the fourth row and put his head down.

Once the students went to lunch then got dismissed for recess, Blaine went to get Luke and walked him back to his classroom. He shut the door so they could have some privacy from the other classes and told him to take a seat next to his desk.

Blaine sat down and looked at Luke who reminded him of a lost little boy.

“Am I in trouble Mister Anderson-Hummel?” He asked.

Blaine shook his head while pushing his lunch to the side, “You’re not in trouble at all buddy. You are one of my best students, in fact.”

Luke smiled and Blaine noticed he was missing some teeth. Sure it was normal for kids to lose their teeth but they looked like they were forcefully removed from his gums. He frowned for a minute but shook his head getting to what he wanted.

“The reason why I asked you to come with me is because I want to make sure everything’s okay at home. I noticed you’ve been coming in with bruises on your face and some marks on your neck so I just want to make sure.”

“E-Everything’s okay. I-I’m just clumsy.” He lied and Blaine knew it.

Blaine sighed while staring at Luke. He couldn’t force the kid to tell him the truth so he just thanked him and brought him back outside to play. He then made his way to the main office and knocked on the principal’s door. She looked up from her computer and smiled.

“Blaine. What’s going on? Everything going good with your students?” She asked while welcoming her into his office.

“Uh, everything’s been going great since you sat in with my class a couple weeks ago. But I actually came here because I have some concerns about one of my students.”

“Is it Carson Longo again?”

“No, no. Carson’s been doing better.” Blaine said and took a seat in front of her desk. “It’s actually another one of my student’s, Luke Holloway.”

“Hmm, I don’t recognize that name. What did he do?”

“Well, you see he hasn’t done anything bad in my class ever. But lately he’s been coming in with bruises all over his face, and deep red marks around his neck, and today when he smiled I noticed his teeth were knocked out.” Blaine explained and she gasped, horrified from his descriptions of the boy. “I think something may be going on at home but I don’t know if I should report because I mean I obviously don’t know the entire story so…” He trailed off and looked at her with pleading eyes.

“So, you want me to see if I can do something?”

“Yeah.” He answered looking down at his folded hands. “Only if you have time. I just want to make sure he’s okay, you know? He’s a great student and such a great kid and it breaks my heart knowing his parents could be hurting him for what reason, you know?”

“No, I know.” She nodded and sat back in her chair, biting on the end of her glasses. “I’ll make some phone calls and see what I can do, okay? I can’t promise you anything but I will try my best.” She said.

“Thank you!” Blaine smiled in relief and she got up to give him a hug. “I’ll do my best, Blaine okay?”

“That’s fine! Thank you! I owe you!” He said while leaving her office.

He returned to his classroom and finished up his lunch while texting Kurt in the meantime. This was usually their time to chat but Blaine had to take care of the whole thing with Luke which Kurt understood. But, he was glad that steps were being taken to better this kid’s life.

**\---**

The following day, Blaine’s students were at recess with the rest of the second grade and he was in his classroom enjoying the lunch Kurt made for him, which was leftovers from the night before.

His class phone rang so he picked it up and brought it to his ear.

“Hello?” He asked and swallowed his food.

“Blaine, it’s Shelly. Can you come down to my office please?” She asked.

“Sure, I’ll be there in a few.”

“Great, bye.” She hung up and Blaine took one more bite of his food then covered it up before he walked down to her office.

He walked into her office and she closed the door behind him. He took a seat in the chair and she sat beside him with a frown on her face. He knew it had to be bad.

“So, I made some phone calls yesterday after school and CPS went to Luke’s house yesterday evening. They didn’t find anything out of the ordinary nor did they charge the parents since there were no signs of abuse and that he simply fell.”

“That’s bullshit!” Blaine screamed and he was filled with rage. He took a slow deep breath and collected himself, “I’m sorry, Shelly. But you know that’s not true. He’s getting hurt at home.”

“I know, Blaine. But there isn’t much we can do if they have no evidence. Apparently the parents have good jobs and two other kids who don’t have any marks on them so why only one and not the other?”

“I guess you’re right but still. It just doesn’t add up.” He sighed rubbing at his temples. “None of this makes sense. He’s such a happy kid, always smiling, does his work, and is very smart. Why would his parents want to punish him because of that?”

“I don’t know, hun. Are you gonna be okay?” She asked while putting her hand on his knee.

“I will be. I just need some time to think.” He said and got up from the chair. “Thanks for letting me know.” He added and returned to his classroom.

As the weeks went on, Luke just kept coming in worse and worse, beaten up so badly but he still had that smile on his face that could brighten any room. Blaine and Luke spoke a few times but he would never admit to his parents touching him until one day when Blaine noticed the red marks on his neck were purple and brown and looked like they hurt.

Blaine pulled Luke away from the class again during recess and brought him to his classroom.

“Luke, I need you to be honest with me. Is someone doing this to you at home?” He asked.

Luke’s head went down and he started to cry. Blaine could feel tears burn in his own eyes but blinked them away and pulled a chair next to his student.

“You won’t be in trouble if you tell me. I promise. I just want to help you, okay? You can trust me.”

Luke continued to cry next to his teacher and Blaine rubbed his back unsure of what to do for the boy. Luke sniffled and Blaine grabbed a few tissues for him. He wiped his face and picked his head back up to face his teacher.

“M-My mom she....does it-it when I-I misb-behave like last night.” He hiccuped and Blaine continued to rub his back while feeling sick. “Sh-she sent me to m-my room al-alone for the r-rest of the ni-night.” He cried even harder and Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

Luke cried into Blaine’s chest and Blaine held back his own tears. This poor kid was getting this hateful treatment for what? He’s an angel in school. Blaine can’t imagine he can be that bad at home, right?

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Shh, shh, shh.” Blaine soothed while holding Luke in his arms. “Here, let’s get you cleaned up then you can go play alright?”

Luke nodded and let Blaine clean up his tear stained face then returned outside with the students.

Again, Blaine went to Shelly’s office and told her about the marks and bruises and what Luke told him. She continued to tell Blaine that they can’t do anything which pisses him off.

\--Three Weeks Later--

Blaine woke up before his alarm which was very unusual for him. He laid in bed for the remaining house while his husband slept next to him.

When their alarms went off, they both greeted each other with a morning kiss. Kurt could tell something was bothering his husband so he tried to be extra loving which worked for the most part.

They did their usual morning routine and Blaine was out the door with the kids by eight o’clock.

He arrived at school half past eight and went into the office to get his papers, however, when he walked in there everyone looked sad or was crying. He had no idea what was going on until he saw Shelly come out of her office.

“Can I see you in my office for a minute?” She asked.

Blaine followed her into her office and she told him to take a seat so he did. He looked at her, confused, and watched her take a seat next to him.

“Early this morning I received a phone call...Luke’s dead Blaine.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Blaine’s body sunk back into the chair. “He was found dead in his house after his parents panicked and said he wasn’t breathing. I’m so sorry.”

He stared at her for a minute trying to process what she just said and felt the bile come up from his stomach. He instantly grabbed the trash can and threw up as the images of Luke’s beaten body raced through his mind. This can’t be. He can’t be dead. He’s just a little boy.

“I figured you’d take the news badly. I’m sorry this happened, Blaine.” She rubbed his back and handed him a bottle of water. “I want you to take the rest of the day and go home. We have a sub for your class already, okay? I know it’s not going to be easy to move on from this, but know that we’re all here for you and your students.”

“T-Thank you.” He took a few sips from the bottle then gathered his things to go home.  
Blaine went home in a mood, he was so angry and furious at the world as to why this had happened when there were all these signs.

Later that day, he heard Kurt arrive home with the kids after school and could hear them telling their mommy all about their day at school and what they did. They were so happy.

Blaine felt numb and closed his eyes letting his tears seep through his eyelashes.

“Daddy’s bag is here. Is he home?” Lydia asked Kurt.

“Maybe.” He shrugged. Blaine’s never home before them so it was odd for him to be here so early. “Lydia go get started on your homework and I’ll go see if daddy’s home, okay?”

“Okay, mommy! C’mon Foster let me teach you all about fractions.” Kurt smiled and watched his kids go to the table. He turned and walked down the hall to their bedroom.

“Babe?” He knocked and pushed the door open. Blaine was laying in their bed, tissues all over the place and his clothes scattered all over the phone. “Sweetheart, what happened? Did you get sent home sick or something? You seemed fine this morning when you left.” Kurt stood next to his husband and saw how red and puffy his face was. “Blaine, what happened?” He asked again.

“My student, Luke, was found dead this morning inside his house. Dead, Kurt! His parents killed him!” He screamed which scared Kurt. Blaine then started to sob and Kurt got onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband. He had never seen Blaine cry like this. The only time he’s seen Blaine cry was at their wedding and when Kurt gave birth to their kids. But this was awful.

“I-I don’t understand how people can be cruel and hateful to their kids?” Blaine cried. He cried for himself, for his husband, his kids, and for Luke.

“I don’t either, sweetheart. But you did everything you could do for him so I’m sure he’s thankful you tried to help him, Blaine.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I know.” Kurt swallowed, he cried as well. “I’m so sorry this happened Blaine. I know how much he meant to you. You’re such a great teacher and an even better daddy to our kids.” Kurt supplied lovingly and ran his hands down Blaine’s chest.

“Our kids.” Blaine repeated and turned on his side to face his husband. “Where are they?”

“Lydia’s doing her homework and is trying to teach Foster how to do fractions.” Kurt said. Blaine smiled and wiped his tears away from his face. “I love you so much, Blaine. We all love you. Don’t ever forget that.” Kurt said and kissed his husband.

“I won’t.” Blaine whispered and they sat up. “I want to see my babies.”

“Let’s go.” Kurt smiled and took his hand, bringing him out to the hallway. They walked into their living area where the kitchen and dining room were connected. Blaine smiled when he saw his son and daughter sitting at the table together, giggling.

“Look who I found hiding in bed.” Kurt said and Blaine stepped out from behind him. The kids gasped and ran to their daddy. They hugged around his legs and waist while he hugged them back. He bent down and picked them both up. He carried them to the couch and sat with them on his lap.

“What’s wrong daddy? You look like you’ve been crying?” Lydia asked and tilted her head looking at Blaine.

“I’m okay, I promise. I just want to tell you guys that I love you so much.” He hugged them both to his chest and kissed their heads. “I promise I will never hurt you guys or make you feel like I don’t love you because I do. We both do, very much. Mommy and I will do anything for you two, okay? Always remember that.”

Kurt silently cried as he watched his husband with his kids. It broke his heart knowing someone just killed their child by abusing them so much. He quickly wiped his eyes and joined his family on the couch. They cuddled together and laughed with each other. Neither of them could ever understand how a parent could put their child at such risk. They look into their kids’ faces and just see innocence. Kurt can’t even imagine he or Blaine putting their hands on Lydia or Foster. It just disgusts him that people can be so cruel.

**\---**

Several weeks later, Blaine and Kurt were at the trial for Luke’s murder and Blaine was on the stand talking to the courtroom, judge, and attorney. He was nervous about going up but hoped he could make a difference in this courtroom.

“When I found out Luke was going to be in my class this year I was excited because all the teachers he’s had previously told me how sweet and caring he was and it was true. He always participated, had lots of friends, and would share funny stories with the whole class. He was such a great kid.” Blaine smiled thinking back to those memories he has of Luke in his class. “Then one day he came in with bruises along his face, marks on his neck, arms, and legs. It was hard not to notice them. He told me he just fell at home then we went about with our day. But as time went on, there were more marks and Luke’s entire personality changed. He was no longer the fun, loving boy I knew. He would be quiet and always had his head down. It was so heartbreaking. When I looked at him all I could think about was my,” Blaine choked up and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He looked to his husband who was sitting just a few rows back. Kurt nodded at him and Blaine continued. “All I could t-think about were my kids. I have two, a five year old and a seven year old and I can’t ever picture myself or my husband putting our hands on our children. It’s just so heartbreaking that this happened to him. He was such a smart and bright student and that no matter what he always had a smile on his face that would just warm your heart. I hope he finds peace wherever he is and that he’s happy he’s no longer suffering.” Blaine finished.

“Thank you Mister Anderson-Hummel.” The judge said and Blaine was escorted away from the stand.

Most of the people in there were crying at what Blaine said because it was true. He joined his husband and Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, squeezing it tight.

The judge found both defendants guilty and sentenced them to life in prison. Both Kurt and Blaine kissed, pleased with the fact that there will be justice for this little boy who lost his life.

They head home to see their kids and relieve Rachel of her babysitting duties. They take their kids with them into the living room and all four of them sit on the couch together. Blaine held Lydia while Kurt held Foster. They sat together and just held their kids, not saying a word, happy to be home safe and sound with their kids.


End file.
